This particular project is intended to provide support for education in the field of oncology at Georgetown University, at the following levels: medical student, resident, clinical associate, and post graduate. A course in oncology is initiated in the sophomore year at the Georgetown University Medical School curriculum which is obligatory for all students. Students are supported in the clinical assistants program by providing them the opportunity to spend their vacation time in one of the divisions of Oncology at the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center. The residency teaching in oncology is undertaken by the clinical associates, which are support by this grant. Education of clinical associates is the responsibility of the full time faculty of the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center at Georgetown University. Post graduate education is support by this grant. This program conducts seminars, tumor conferences and sponsors lectures of authorities in the field of oncology. The library component intends to support the needs of cancer education by supporting a clinical medical librarian whose sole duties would be to facilitate literature research for all levels of students, residents, clinical associates and faculty. This program will also develop the model reference file of core-educational readings, useful for the various divisions in the center. This program has precedence in a number of other large medical centers throughout the United States.